Love Me or Hate Me
by Yami-Chan.com
Summary: Draco and Harry are arch enemies. Various circumstances can cause change, however, and the differences between love and hate are minute. Will the two boys be able to settle their differences and work together, or will their chance at love be ruined? SLASH


**A/N: Hello! I haven't posted in a while, so a lot of you may not know me very well. This is my first Drarry fic ever, and the first story I've written that isn't a one shot. Reviews keep me motivated, so be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter rating: M**  
><strong>Warnings: Violence and slutty Cho<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings!<strong>

Harry sighed wistfully as he sat at the table between Ron and Hermione for lunch. He filled his plate, but merely pushed the food around half-heartedly. He had been like this all week, and it was only getting worse. He shook his head sadly as he stared at the laughing face of Cho Chang. _Cho Chang….could she be any more perfect?_ Harry thought to himself. He sighed again and continued poking at a particularly large meatball that had rolled off of his spaghetti.

"Harry!" Hermione huffed in annoyance. She had been trying to get his attention since he had sat down.

Harry blinked and shook the distracting thoughts from his head. "Wotcher 'Mione?" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been increasingly distracted all week!" She frowned, studying her friend's appearance. His skin seemed paler than usual, his eyes had lost their emerald shine and had dark purple bags underneath them, and he hadn't remembered to pick out fresh clothes for the second time in the past few days. To be honest, he looked like crap. She thought for a moment and realized that she had barely seen him eat lately, and he obviously hadn't been sleeping well. She bit her lip. Why hadn't she seen all this sooner?

Harry avoided her searching gaze. He was embarrassed to admit that he was lovesick to himself, let alone to his best friends. "I'm fine Hermione. Just a bit stressed about Potions…"

"We all know that's a lie Harry. I helped you with that essay the other night!"

Ron looked up from stuffing his face and looked at his best friend. "Is it a bird, mate?"

Harry's face flushed from Ron's eerily accurate guess, but pretended he didn't hear him. "Snape's been rather snarky lately, and I just know he'll find a way to fail me on that assignment! He's always looking for ways to take me down a notch… Actually, speaking of the slimy git, we'd better hurry and get to the dungeons before we're late to his class. We have double Potions with the Slytherins today."

Hermione sighed in defeat and mentally applauded the taller boy for his ability to avoid certain subjects. It wasn't the first time he had diverted her attention away from questioning him.

The Golden Trio stood and started towards the dungeons, passing the Ravenclaw table on their way out of the Great Hall. Harry stole one last longing look at Cho and slumped miserably. He would never have her to himself; she was just too far out of his league.

Draco smirked and swaggered towards the slim beauty he had had his eye on all throughout dinner. He wasn't worried that she would turn him down; he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always got their way.

"Oi, Cho." He called.

She turned and looked at him curiously. "Yes Malfoy?"

"You can call me Draco." He flashed her a mischievous grin. "I was wondering if you were free later tonight. It would be great if you would join me in a stroll around the lake." He purposefully turned his question into a statement. After all, no one could resist his grin. It had hooked many dates in the past.

She thought for a minute before nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd love to Draco." She giggled. "I'll meet you on the front steps in an hour."

Draco smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her soft pink lips. Straightening, he muttered "See you there" as his mouth passed her ear. She blushed ferociously.

He glided away, headed for the dorms. Once again, he was victorious, and he had just enough time to change clothes.

- 

Shivering, Harry sat under a tree and stared at the lake. He had been out here since the start of his free block right before dinner. Not wanting to be near Ron and Hermione, he had decided to skip dinner that night. He wasn't hungry anyway. He glanced at his watch and decided he would start for Gryffindor Tower in thirty minutes.

"Shit…" He grimaced when he realized that Hermione would bombard him with questions upon his return to the common room. He loved the girl like a sister, but she got on his nerves with all of her nosy inquiries about his well-being.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the path a few feet to his left. He looked up to see who it was and the blood drained from his face. Coming towards him was the object of his affections. She was wearing a scandalously short skirt and her button-up blouse was half undone, revealing her impressive cleavage. Her long black hair framed her gorgeous face. She was saying something to the person next to her.

Harry saw red when he recognized her companion. Draco fucking Malfoy. He growled angrily at the sight of the pale blonde's hand settled comfortably on her nicely shaped ass. How dare he act so shamefully towards such a perfect girl!

His hand reached for his wand, seemingly on its own accord, and pointed it at the smug face of his arch enemy. "STUPEFY!"

Draco was blown back by Harry's spell. Cho screamed and ran towards him. "Are you okay!" she inquired anxiously. Draco cursed in response.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" he screamed. He was beyond pissed.

Harry glared at him without answering before throwing himself at the boy. He slammed his fist into Draco's slim pointed nose, breaking it in the process.

Draco quickly assessed the situation. Potter had randomly stunned him and was now throwing punches blindly. He felt Harry's fist shatter his nose, snapping his focus to the enraged boy kneeling over him. He rolled them over and returned the punches.

Harry gasped as Malfoy flipped him onto his back and proceeded to fight back. He moved his head out of the way when he saw a pale fist aiming for his face. He wasn't fast enough to avoid its twin, however, and ended up with a shattered jaw anyway. _Damn, _he thought, _Malfoy hits hard…_

They continued to fight while Cho watched in shock. She jumped back to avoid the spray of blood that resulted from Draco's nose being smashed. After a few tense minutes, they finally separated. Both had frightening glares pasted onto their faces.

"What the fuck Potter!" Draco yelled thickly. His sides seemed to scream at the sudden intake of air. He was almost certain that he had a few broken ribs.

"I was protecting Cho from impending sexual assault Malfoy!" Harry retorted. He winced as excruciating pain shot through his busted jaw bone. He would make that bastard pay for that later.

"'Impending sexua-' Why the fuck would I 'assault' a perfectly willing girl Potter?"

Harry didn't get the chance to respond. Just then, Professor Sprout appeared between them, having seen the commotion on her way to the greenhouses.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" she exclaimed. "Potter, I would expect this sort of behavior from Ronald Weasley! You should know better than to pick fights!" She noticed Cho standing there and began questioning her as well. "Miss Chang, would you care to explain the situation?"

Cho stammered, still not having completely processed what had just happened. "Draco and I were walking along the path having a rather lovely conversation when Draco was hit by a stunning spell. I ran to see if he was alright, but I was stopped by Harry leaping out of nowhere. Then Harry started punching him. Poor Draco had to defend himself!"

Professor Sprout looked at the two boys. They were both covered in dirt and blood, their robes torn in multiple places. She sighed. "To the infirmary, both of you. I'll be in to check on you in a few moments." She watched as they trudged off before turning back to Cho. "Tell me, Miss Chang, why are so blatantly out of dress code? I see more skin than fabric…"

Cho blushed and began buttoning up her blouse. "Well, I, uh…" She couldn't find a worthy excuse and hung her head in shame.

"Detention with me for two weeks beginning tomorrow evening. Be at Greenhouse 6 as soon as you finish dinner. You'll be helping me prepare a new batch of dried Billywig Stings for Professor Snape. Now get back to your dorms and put some clothes on…"

- 

Draco glared daggers at the back of Harry's head from his hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had mended their broken bones, but was retaining them for the night to make sure there were no further complications. _Stupid Potter…I was about to have a nice shag session with that Ravenclaw slut, but he had to ruin it with his bloody hero act…he deserved that fractured jaw and broken elbow!_ He thought to himself heatedly. He would have injured the Golden Boy further if Sprout hadn't shown up.

Despite having been healed, his face throbbed painfully and his ribs protested every time he moved too quickly. He had just taken a pain relieving potion, but it had yet to take effect. He grimaced at how filthy he still was. Madam Pomfrey had suggested that they wait to shower so Professor Sprout could deal out their punishments. Blood and dirt matted his normally flawless hair and he was covered in mud. His germaphobia was setting in, causing him to shudder in disgust at his current state. He fidgeted and wished the Hufflepuff Head of House would hurry up.

He idly wondered what his penalty would be. _At least it'll be something interesting. There's always work to be done in the greenhouses after all…_

A few moments later, he mentally thanked the Gods when Sprout bustled through the infirmary door. She had a pensive expression, as if she too deliberated their punishments.

Harry sat up as well and both boys gazed warily at her.

"First off, 50 points from both your houses. As for your detentions, I think you two will be raising our new generation of Mandragora for the next month. I'll expect you in Greenhouse 2 every evening at 7:30 sharp." She paused. "And a day will be added to your sentences for each time I have to tell you two to get along."

"Why do I have to work with that slimy git!" Harry protested immediately.

"If I keep you separate, then there would be no point to your punishment. You both could use a lesson in working with people you dislike." She glanced in Harry's direction as if daring him to continue to gripe. Potter noticed this and kept silent. "Rest well tonight, because you'll need your energy for tomorrow. The young Mandragora are difficult to handle…"

As soon as she was gone, Draco jumped up and rushed to the shower before Potter could beat him to it.


End file.
